fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Arthur (Genealogy of the Holy War)
Arthur (アーサー Āsā) is a playable character from Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War. He is the son of Tailto and the brother of Teeny. His substitute character is Amid, who is incidentally his cousin. Profile Separated from his mother and sister from a young age, Arthur perpetually grew up in Silesse alone, mastering the art of Wind Magic. He later meets and travels with Fee to search for Teeny, who at the time is in Alster, which leads to the events of Chapter 6. He initially holds a grudge towards Bloom for wrenching his family away from him, but later develops a deep hatred for Hilda as well, as he learns from Teeny that she is directly responsible for inflicting the most amount of pain, abuse, and suffering to his mother and sister. Arthur seems to be rude and harsh on the outside, but is, in actuality, a kind and sensitive individual on the inside, shown in a battle conversation with Fee. Arthur is also cool-headed, logical and sharp in his responses to quips made towards him by Fee. Arthur's vulnerable side is revealed upon his learning of his mother Tailto's tragic fate and the suffering his surviving sister Teeny endured. This results in him being concerned, and protective over Teeny, as he resolves to never be separated from her ever again. In Game ''Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War Base Stats '''Note:' Parent characters are assumed to be at Level 30 by the end of the First Generation. * - Minor Holy Blood * - Major Holy Blood |-|Arden= |-|Azel= |-|Alec= |-|Claud= |-|Jamke= |-|Dew= |-|Noish= |-|Finn= |-|Beowolf= |-|Holyn= |-|Midayle= |-|Lewyn= |-|Lex= Growth Rates Note: Holy Blood bonuses have already been taken into consideration. *'Father:' Arden |130% |55% |15% |55% |40% |35% |40% |10% |} *'Father:' Azel |110% |15% |50% |65% |70% |45% |25% |15% |} *'Father:' Alec |110% |35% |15% |85% |50% |55% |35% |10% |} *'Father:' Claud |110% |15% |50% |65% |50% |75% |25% |55% |} *'Father:' Jamke |130% |55% |10% |55% |50% |65% |35% |10% |} *'Father:' Dew |90% |45% |20% |85% |60% |65% |45% |15% |} *'Father:' Noish |120% |45% |15% |75% |40% |45% |45% |10% |} *'Father:' Finn |110% |35% |15% |85% |50% |75% |35% |10% |} *'Father:' Beowolf |120% |45% |10% |85% |50% |45% |35% |10% |} *'Father:' Holyn |150% |35% |15% |125% |50% |45% |35% |10% |} *'Father:' Midayle |100% |35% |15% |75% |60% |35% |35% |10% |} *'Father:' Lewyn |130% |15% |40% |85% |110% |45% |25% |15% |} *'Father:' Lex |130% |45% |15% |65% |40% |45% |55% |10% |} Promotion Gains B +1 +1 +1 * }} Overall Arthur is a very competent mage if his father is a magic user paired along with his Wrath skill. Claude will provide him with great growths due to passing down Major Blaggi blood, however, he will not gain any new skills or any tomes. Lewyn can make Arthur a huge asset in the beginning of the game with immediately obtaining Forseti, most of the time being able activate Continue. However, this hurts Teeny's usability since she will not be able to call on Continue as much as her brother. Lastly, Azel passes down Fala blood and Pursuit allowing him to double enemies and have high magic. But this will hold him back defensively not keeping up with Claude's Luck and Resistance or Lewyn's speed. Usually, the best father to pick for him is Azel, due to letting him have Minor Fala blood and Tordo together, which will grant him high Skill and Magic. He will also have a good skill combo Pursuit and Wrath which will allow him to plow through enemies, due to being able to attack twice with Wrath, something Tailto could not do due to lack of Pursuit. Another popular choice is having Lewyn be the father, because Arthur will inherit Forseti from the start. However, he will lack Pursuit and will not double often with Forseti. A Pursuit Ring is best for him if you go with this pairing. Conversations In Chapter 6, Arthur may speak to Seliph, but nothing will result of it. In Chapter 7, Arthur can recruit Teeny by speaking to her. In Chapter 8, Arthur may speak to Fee, and she will gain three points of HP and 100 love points with him. In the Final Chapter, if neither Arthur nor Teeny has a lover, he may speak to her, and she will gain one point of luck. In the Final Chapter, after Freege is captured, if Arthur and Fee are lovers, she may speak to him, and she will gain three points of skill. Love Growths Original and replacement characters have the same love growths, unless stated otherwise. *Julia: 0+0 *Altena: N/A *Lana: 0+2 *Larcei: 0+2 *Nanna: 0+2 *Fee: 100+1 *Leen: 0+2 *Patty: 0+2 *Teeny: -- (Not possible, since they are siblings) ''Fire Emblem Awakening SpotPass '*'Enemy only, joins unequipped Etymology Arthur was a mythical king of England who wielded the Excalibur and was aided by his Knights of the Round Table, as well as Merlin and his wife Guinivere. He met a morbid end, due to wounds suffered from his nephew/son Mordred. Trivia *Since Tailto arrives in the game together with Claud, they are often paired together by beginner players. While this will lead to Arthur joining Seliph's army with the Valkyrie Staff in his inventory, he will be unable to use it due to class restrictions. This phenomenon has been adapted into a running gag amongst the creators of the Fire Emblem: 4-koma Manga, where Arthur's attempts to call upon the powers of the staff often result in him either utilising it in an unskillful manner, or even harming his allies with offensive magic. *Arthur was one of the scrapped characters in Thracia 776. His in game portrait can still be seen. Gallery File:Arthur_(Super_Tactics_Book).png|Official artwork of Arthur from the Super Tactics Book. File:FE4NFMangaCoverChapter6.jpg|Arthur as he appears in the Nea Fuyuki manga adaptation. File:Arthur_(TCG_Series_1).jpg|Arthur, as he appears in the first series of the TCG as a Level 1 Mage. File:Arthur_(TCG_Series_2).jpg|Arthur, as he appears in the second series of the TCG as a Level 10 Mage. File:Arthur_(TCG_Series_3).jpg|Arthur, as he appears in the third series of the TCG as a Level 20 Mage Knight. File:arthur.gif|Arthur's portrait from ''Genealogy of the Holy War. File:UnusedarthurFE5.png|Arthur's unused portrait from Thracia 776. File:Bs fe04 arthur mage magic.png|Arthur as a Mage File:ArthurMageKnight.jpg|Arthur as a Mage Knight Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War characters